Hogwarts Most Unlikely Couple
by IDoDeatheaters
Summary: When midterms comeup will Ron pass his Divination exam? Thats not one of his top concerns; he worries more if Trelawney will love him as much as he loves her. Are they the most unlikely couple or is there an even more unpredictable couple?


Ron hated midterms. He however was near sure he would pass most of his subjects but potions and divination. Ron thought he should do a Hermione and just drop the subject. Proffessor Trelawney was totally fake anyway. He would love to prove it. He also loved Hermione she was so smart and well bossy it was sexy. "She can give me commands all day"he thought,"Or all night".  
  
He and Harry were heading to the  
  
divination tower when they her a loud crashing noise. "1...2...3." Ron counted under his breath and sure enough as soon as he said three they heard Neville say, "I'm okkkkkkkaaaaayyyy". Even though Harry and Ron did like the boy they couldn't help but snicker. Longbottom was always breaking into onething or fallling off another.  
  
The line infront of the ladder that lead to the divination tower was already quite long. Because of his last name and alphabetic order Ron was the last student. As he climbed up the ladder and into the tower he sat the only desk left in the room.  
  
On it was a not that said.  
  
"I shall reenter the room upon your call, too many presences in the room may desturb the karma for your   
  
fortelling. Please view the crystal on your desk ad describe your visions on parchment."  
  
Ron tried to pick up the not but it was spelled to the desk. The proffessor had obviously ment it to stay there for all the students. Ron felt a tad disappointed he thought maybe she had left the note for him...as if she had made an extra effort for his exam to go well. He didn't know why he'd care but he couldn't help thinking "She is kind of pretty the silky waves in her sage brown hair. She's slim and well curved too."   
  
Ron sat there for a second. Then he realized there was no crystal. "Umm professor?", he called. "Yes M'dear no suprise you finished so quickly I saw you'd be inspired today!"   
  
"Actually ummn I'm not finished", he said.  
  
"Oh well then" she said awkwardly..."You were inspired today...weren't you" she stammered a bit embarassed  
  
"Err Yeah actually i realy was I wrote my whole transfiguration report this morning I hadn't been able to do until today!" he lied so the professor would have her fealings hurt. For the first time he cared how she felt.  
  
"Oh great!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"The last student after thier exam they dropped the crystal i must have forgotten to replace it", then she continued " Would you accompany me back to my office to find a crystal"  
  
"Sure!" he said eagerly following at her heels like a puppy.  
  
They walked into the office attatched to the classroom.  
  
"Oh looks like theres not one in here...how about we check my private room..."  
  
"Whatever you like I mean uh are you thinking umm "  
  
They went into her room which was very sexy. She had burgandy silk sheets over her king sized bed which had a red canopy. There were black candles and burning incense. She said,"Lets check under the bed" she then sat on the bed  
  
and bent forward as if to reach under the bed. She was showing a generous amount of cleavage.  
  
"Let me show you what else I forsaw about you and I"she murmured.  
  
Then they made love. It was the weirdest thing thinking back for Ron becuase even though Ron hadn't exactly been a virgin well he was far from it but she truly was the last person Ron thought he'd ever be withh  
  
Ron suddenly woke up he had been dreaming of the first time he'd been his now wife. She and Ron had been together for over ten years he was near 30 and she 40 but that didn't matter to them. She was still known to students as professor and never quit her job. Ron took after his fathers interest in muggles and taught muggle studies which became a required subject. He loved to torment Draco and Pansy Malfoy's two twin children   
  
Santina and Morina as Snape had done to him it was very very humorous. After they graduated Harry and Ginny married. Ginny's occupation was a profession robe designer and Harry an Auror. But there was an even more unlikely couple than Ron and Trelawney.............there was Hermione and her husband Rubeus Hagrid. 


End file.
